Wings of the Green Hawk
by jazzie5566
Summary: Shayera had a daughter after she left the justice league.She didn't tell anyone not even her father. Now she's injured and her daughter Niara is forced to listen to the league until she gets better. What will become of Niara and her mother? rated t incase
1. Chapter 1

~Justice League nor Titanium the song belong to me But I do own Niara and my future villain who will have some motive to be a villain~

I am going to continue my other Justice League story but this story just came to me while looking at the birds on the beach.

please r&r

Niara's P.O.V

" You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titaaannniiiuummm!" I sang as I cleaned up the house. I was using my powers to vacuum and stuff but mom wont know.

She's on some important mission for the justice league and uncle Mitch and aunt Lillian are in uncle Mitch's lab getting ready for some convention that I wasn't invited to. Yet I was the one who gave him the ideas and even helped build most of his inventions.

Which includes my moms Dimension setter. It puts her wings in a different dimension. I was the one who thought of i-

*CRASH*

Uh-Oh

"Mom's gonna kill me,mom's gonna kill me" I repeated as I walked over to the batch of plates I dropped. My powers aren't in my complete control. Did I forget to mention. He-He.

Let me introduce myself before we go any futher into my life. My name is Niara Hal daughter of Shayera Hal. I look just like her except younger . Even my hair is like hers. Though, it turns black when I use my powers.

And yeah, I know my mom is hawk-girl. The hawk-girl who supposedly helped Earth nearly get taken over. Tell me, what would you have done in that position, huh?

Anyways back to our real story. I have some pretty cool powers. I don't have my mom's wings or mace but I do have these really amazing powers that are a lot like Green Lanterns powers. The only difference is that I dont need a ring.

Whenever I use my powers I grow green wings on my back just like my mom. I don't need to but I want to. My mom even allows me to help her in the city sometimes. Once I put on the mask I am called Green Hawk.

*Door opens*

"What in the world happened here?" I guess mom's home now. 'I wonder if i'm still going to get that pizza' I think to myself

I tip-toe quietly from the hiding spot I made behind the stairs heading for my room upstairs.

"Niara I can see you." Curse mom's great hearing.

"Hey mom," I say nervously," how's it going?"

'Smooth' I think to myself.

"Niara what have I told you about-"

"I know, I know. What have you told me about using me powers to do my chores even though I'm not in good enough control of them for that yet."

She looked shocked.

"I don't say it that much do I?" She asks

"Yep!" I say smiling

"Well anyway, clean up this mess and I might think about still getting that pizza I promised."

She's still going to get it. I can tell by her tone of voice.

This is my everyday life. I always mess things up with my powers. I really wish I could control them better. That has always been my wish. If I met my idol, Green Lantern, maybe he could help me control them. Some day I'm going to get on that watchtower and when I do I'll find and talk to Green Lantern.

One Week Later

*Bang**Crash*

'It's the middle of the night,' I think,' Who's making all that noise.'

I quietly but quickly head down the stairs in my black shorts and green tank top . When I reach the bottom I see my mom...with blood soaking her shredded uniform and knives in her wings. I run over to her as fast as possible. As soon as I reach her she collapses but I catch her.

"Mommy what's wrong," I say even though I can see what's going on, tears spilling down my face," Who did this to you?"

I am freaking out. Uncle Mitch and Aunt lillian are still at the convention and mom doesn't have anyone else who knows her secret around here who can help.

'What did mom tell me to do when an emergency like this happens?'

"Watchtower" I whisper to myself. I grab mom's communicator and hope that there's someone awake in the watchtower right now.

"Hello" I say in hopes of someone hearing" Is anyone there?"

I grow cold when no one answers for a few moments then I hear someone answers back.

"Who is this and how did you get into league communications?"

"I'm Ni-" I remember my mom's warning never to give anyone from her superhero life my real name.

"I'm Green Hawk and my mo-mentor has been injured on some mission I didn't know she had."

"Who is your mentor?" Why is this person asking all these stupid questions when my mother needs help.

"Shayera Hal also known as Hawk-girl" I say tears flooding my face now.

The person is silent for a moment then he answers.

"Get ready for transport" I quickly grab an extra mask and put it on as I feel the ground dissappear and reappear.

"Give me your mentor, she needs medical attention." I look up to see martian manhunter looking right at me. What if he takes her somewhere I can't go?

"You may come along if you wish but she must be taken to the medical care facility." He says reading my mind.

I hand him mom and follow behind him. I look around and see quite a few famous heroes. They're all looking straight at me. I look down and see i'm still in my P.J.'s. I look at Martian Manhunter and as I was about to ask the question he answered.

"A changing area is right to our left," He says," The Medical area is just down the hall from here." He answered both of my questions. Wow.

I rush in the changing room and look around to see if anyone is inside and use my powers to change.

My costume is tight black long-sleeved dress with green around the bottom, my waist, and neck. It has cute, small green boots and short green gloves. Then I put my black mask back on.

I ran down the hall towards the med center when I ran into someone.

"You shouldn't run,kid," says a voice i've heard so many times on tv, Green Lantern," It's dange-Your outfit,it's like a green lanterns, Why?"

I cant believe I'm meeting my idol. What I saw behind him was even more surprising. All the founders of the league were in front of me. Well except my mom and martian manhunter.

"Nevermind that, who are you?" Batman says in his normally grumpy fashion," I know every person who's in the league because It creates less problems. Yet I dont know you."

Uh-oh. I didn't expect that.

"I'm not in the league i'm here with my mo-mentor." I say glancing at each one of them.

"I haven't been informed of this, I dont think any of us have." Says Superman" Who's your mentor? We need to talk to him."

I feel the tears threatening to fall again.

"You can't talk to her she's been wounded really badly," I say looking down," I'm here because I brought her here when she came home and collapsed with blood everywhere and knives perturding from her body."

They all looked horrified even Batman.

"Who is she?" Batman asks softer.

"She's Shayera Hal." I say looking at all of them.

"I'm her protege Green Hawk."


	2. Chapter 2

*Next woo-hoo*

~I dont own the justice league but I do own Niara~

-Oh and for those of you worried i'm still working on my other stories but I cant get the words i'm thinking to come out right when I type them so...yea..

I have some time on my hands right now so I thought of writing another chapter for my new fic.

Please rate and review

:)

Replay mode :

_"You can't talk to her she's been wounded really badly," I say looking down," I'm here because I brought her here when she came home and collapsed with blood everywhere and knives perturding from her body."_

_They all looked horrified even Batman._

_"Who is she?" Batman asks softer._

_"She's Shayera Hal." I say looking at all of them. _

_"I'm her protege Green Hawk."_

Niara's P.O.V

They all look shocked. I guess mom was right when she said this would happen if they met me.

"Your joking, right?" Green Lantern asks with a strange look in his eyes.

"No, she's my first and only mentor."

All of them past their shocked looks and began to look sorrowful. Well except for Batman.

"Do you know who would do this to your mentor?" They all ask.

"No, I wasn't even there to see what happened." As soon as I answered Martian Manhunter came flying towards me.

"You may go to see your mentor now."

I nod my head in thanks at him and quickly rush to the med center. When I reach it I feel like i'm being stabbed by needles inside and out.

My mom is connected to many wires, her wings in wierd shapes, and her waist, chest, legs, and arms wrapped up like a mummies to try to stop the bleeding. I kneel down next to the bed and sob.

"Why did this happen to you?" I say between sobs," I could have helped if you brought me along. So why didn't you?" I slam my fists on the floor in anger at who ever did this to her.

I stopped when I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders. I looked to see Wonder Woman looking at me with sad eyes. Once I looked past her I saw the rest of the founders.

"We shall find who has done this to your mentor," She said pulling me up into a hug," Do not worry little sister."

I cry even harder as I hug her back. I should've been able to prevent this.

"We can't let you stay up here the whole time kid. If your mentor never told us about you or brought you up here she must've had a good reason." Green Lantern says while looking at my mom with that strange look in his eyes again.

"But I can't leave her up here without me and I cant stay home alone and Uncle Mitch and Aunt Lillian aren't going to be home for another couple of weeks." I say trying to get them to let me stay up here with her.

"I have an idea that'll work for all of us." Flash says smiling at me, " Why doesn't she stay on Mt. Justice with Robin, Kid Flash and the rest. She can visit her mom anytime by using the teleporter there."

I have no clue what they are talking about but if I can still see my mom I'm down with it. Looking around I can see that they're all thinking about it.

"Fine" They all say simultaniuosly.

I look at them all with tears blurring my vision.

"Wait, before she goes we should learn what powers she has." Superman says

"You all already know my powers. They're just like Green Lanterns except I dont need a ring and I can make wings on my back using these powers."

Green Lantern looks more shocked than the others. Maybe he's wondering why mom is the mentor of another Green Lantern.

"Why is Shayera your mentor, if your a green lantern and why arent you at the Green Lantern Crops?" He asks right on que.

"Because she's my-" Should I tell them she's my mother

'Yes'

'Who the heck said that?' I think as I look around. My eyes spot Martian Manhunter looking intently at me.

'So he knows, well I guess i'll have to tell them sooner or later.'

"She's my mother." I say hesitantly.

Everyone of them excluding Martian Manhunter look as though they've been shot in the stomach.

"Shayera had a child?" Wonder Woman asks aloud," And none of us knew?"

Each one of them looks upset but Green Lantern looks the worst. He has his fists clenched and his eyes look pissed off. He even seems to be shaking a bit.

"Who's the father?" Green Lantern asks with fury I've never seen.

"I dont know. He Left us." I say simply.

No one dares say a word after that.

_I dont think I should've told them_

2 Hours later

I cant belive they're watching me as I packup all of my clothes. I sing the tune that mom always sings to me. She's never missed a day even on missions she would call me or something.

Today is the first day she's missed it.

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Hawks light." _While singing I notice that the founders all stare at me

"What's wrong with you?" I ask looking at them all.

"You said you dont know anything about the Green Lantern corps, so why do you know that chant?" Green Lantern asks looking hardly at me.

"That's a chant?" I say mostly to myself but he answers me.

"Yes"

"Oh... well it was my mom who taught it to me."

Everything got silent after that.

_Did I say something wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

**~I don't own Justice League but I do own Niara~**

I hope you guys like the new chapter

please r and r

(^-^)

Niara's P.O.V

The founders quickly shuffled me towards the black jet when I was done packing. I nearly dropped my stuff a few times.

As soon as I sat in the jet I looked out a window. I listened to their conversation as well.

"Green Lantern until Shayera is well you'll be Green Hawks new mentor." Superman said.

Green Lantern wasn't very happy about. Scratch that he was absolutely pissed about it.

"Why do I have to mentor the kid?" He asked, " Why not find her dad and make him do it?"

'Why do I get the feeling he's jealous.' I thought to myself.

"We dont know who her father is, her age, or even her real name!" Superman yelled at his friend.

I looked up at the calmly.

'They'll need to know eventually. I mean they already know mom's mom so.'

"Niara Hal, 13 years old." I said looking at each of them in the eye.

They all seemed to process the information before bombarding me with questions.

"You really dont know who your father is?" Green Lantern asked looking at me spectacally.

"You can hardly expect me to know a man who left my mother 13 years ago." I said looking him in the eye.

"Fine then who are those people you mentioned, Mitch and Lillian?"

"The only two people who know who my mother was and is and didn't treat her like crap, didn't abandon her, and cared about me and her." I said tears threatening to fall as I remembered all of the people and towns that found about who were and how they treated us.

Quickly pulling myself togther I added a quick fact.

"Even my own father left when he knew who she was." I said tears falling down my face softly, "What man leaves his family like that?"

Green Lantern looked like he had softened up a bit. I couldn't stop, though.

"Do you know how it feels to be ridiculed just because you stand up for your mother, huh?" I said with full fledged waterworks,"Do you know how hard it was to walk to school everytime someone figured out who we were?"

I was letting everything go at the time. I didn't care about my surrondings at all.

I felt strong arms hold me close. I tried to pull away at first but soon I hugged back and drenched the shirt I was crying into.

"It's OK." The voice I recognized as Green Lantern said kindly," Everythings alright now.

**Oddly enough I believed him.**

_**At Mount Justice**_

Green Lantern, Batman, and I were the only ones going in. As we entered I started thinking of everything that could go wrong.

By the time I knew it we were in a room and Batman was yelling for some team.

I looked down at myself for a second then looked up and saw a group of teens.

"Team this is your new teammate. Her name is Green Hawk."

"Let me guess she's Green Lanterns protege." The one with shiny black hair stated

"_**Temporary **_protege" I growled

That startled them.

"If he's only the temporary then whose the permanent mentor?" The red head asked.

I took a deep breath and thought of all the possible outcomes. None were that bad so I just sighed and answered.

"My mother or Shayera Hal."

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**JAZZIE: This is** **getting interesting.**

**Niara: I hate you. How dare you make me relive my childhood.**

**JAZZIE: You cant run from the past. Always go at it head first.**

**Green Lantern and Batman: She's pretty smart for a fool**

**JAZZIE: *Whispers* Jerk faces**

**Batman: What was that?**

**JAZZIE: Nothing *Hehe***


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i've been gone for so long

WRITERS BLOCK

(O)(O)

( ^_^ )

('''') ('''')

(O)(O)  
>Plz r and r<p>

**Replay:**

"Team this is your new teammate. Her name is Green Hawk."

"Let me guess she's Green Lanterns protege." The one with shiny black hair stated

"_**Temporary **_protege" I growled

That startled them.

"If he's only the temporary then whose the permanent mentor?" The red head asked.

I took a deep breath and thought of all the possible outcomes. None were that bad so I just sighed and answered.

"My mother or Shayera Hal."

**Replay End:**

Niara's P.O.V

It's been about a day since I first got here and the only people who haven't talked about all the bad things my mom did were Artemis and Superboy.

M'gann or Megan and Kaldur were only telling me thier condolences and sadness after hearing some parts of my childhood and my mothers hospitalization.

Robin and Kid Flash on the other hand were being... What's the right word for this. Oh I know.

Jerk-faces.

"You know your mom used to be engaged to an alien dictator, dude, right?" They both questioned with thier other ten thousand questions.

I tried to escape numerous times but they always end up finding me somehow.

"I bet she's a scary mother even compared to bats. She probably takes out all her stress of wanting to take over the world on you. I feel sorry for you."

That was the icing on the cake. Turning around, I glared at Kid flash and unknowingly change into my Green Lantern.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I growl, my eyes unknowingly glowing green.

Kid Flash seemed to notice my change in attitude as he took a quick step back.

" You don't know her enough to talk about her like she's trash because right now that's what I feel about you. Why would you talk about someones mother like that you sick bast***?"

I stepped towards him, slightly beginning to float in air, when my wings sprouted out, looking powerful and amazing yet graceful.

I put my hand out unconsciously creating a mace like my mothers and somehow flowing strange energy into it.

The energy reminds me of the Nth Metal in my mothers mace.

Kid Flash takes advantage of my distraction and runs to get help or someone to calm me down while Robin tries to calm me down, only making me angrier than before.

When Kid Flash returns he has Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, and Superboy with her. I can see Kaldur talking to someone on his communicator. I can feel tears streaming down my face.

"**HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER**!" I growl using my powers to clamp Kid Flash in a huge green chain and step towards him with a mace.

"**IT WASN'T HER FAULT SHE HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HER HOME PLANET AND HER NEW HOME AND LOVE**

I hear someone come through the teleporter. I turn around just in time to run face first into the open embrace of Green Lantern.

"It's OK kid." He stated soothing,"Your mother would be proud of how strong you have been."

My powers calm down and I look into his eyes. Tears swell in my eyes and the dam breaks.

"It's all my fault." I cried," If I had just gone with her she would still be here. It's all my fault."

I took out all my frustrations on him, slamming and yelling at him. I looked up at him and asked.

"Can I see my mom, please?" I asked pleadingly. He nods his head and takes me through the teleporter.

I ran straight for the medical area, bobbing and dodging all the superheroes.

I slam the door open and see my mom looking at me, smiling weakly.

My eyes widen in shock as I turned around to look at Green Lantern only to see him just as shocked, if not more, as me.

Feeling the tiny wall I built to keep away the league begin to crumble I ran and hugged her as if my life depended on it.

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"

Author notes

Jazzie: *Teary eyed* Tha-That was s-so beautiful!

Niara:*Teary Eyed* For o-once I a-agree!

J&N:Ple-Please ra-rate and re-review!

**ASTA LA BYE BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was thinking about this all last night and I had to pause working on one of my other stories to work on this chapter.

(O)(O)  
>( ^_^ )<p>

('''') ('''')

(O)(O)  
>Plz r and r<p>

**REPLAY:**

"It's all my fault." I cried," If I had just gone with her she would still be here. It's all my fault."

I took out all my frustrations on him, slamming and yelling at him. I looked up at him and asked.

"Can I see my mom, please?" I asked pleadingly. He nods his head and takes me through the teleporter.

I ran straight for the medical area, bobbing and dodging all the superheroes. I slam the door open and see my mom looking at me, smiling weakly.

My eyes widen in shock as I turned around to look at Green Lantern only to see him just as shocked, if not more, as me. Feeling the tiny wall I built to keep away the league begin to crumble I ran and hugged her as if my life depended on it.

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"

**REPLAY END:**

EVERYONES P.O.V

Meanwhile back at Gotham

"Who could it be?" Batman questioned out loud," The facts are there so why can't I see the big picture?"

He was brought of his self questioning when a beep was heard from his computor. Looking at the results his eyes widened at the obviousness of what was there.

"Why didn't I see this?" He wondered," It's so obvious. Why didn't I notice this? DAMN!"

"Is everything all right, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked coming into the cave.

"Nothing Alfred but could you bring another cup of coffee?" Batman asked still looking at the computor,"And can you send out a call to all the founders of the league. Tell them to meet me at the watchtower."

NIARA'S P.O.V

I couldn't let go of my mom. I had a feeling if I let her go she would dissappear.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!YOU'RE AWAKE!" I yelled smiling through the tears.

"I'm Awake! I'm Awake" She said weakly laughing.

I hugged her tighter and laughed.

"O.K. O.K." Green Lantern said laughing too," I know you're happy but we can't have you suffocating her."

I got up and smiled at him then took a quick glance at my mom to see her smile had slightly changed.

It looked more sad than before. I was cut from my thoughts when a beeping came from Green Lanterns communicator.

"Gotta go, kid." He said,"You can stay for a while longer but you gotta go back soon."

As he left I looked at mom and took a deep breath before asking my first question.

"Who did this to you?" She looked startled but then answered.

"If I tell you, you'll probably end up going after him."

"Hell yeah!" I said fury unhidden in my eyes."Whoever did this to you will have hell to pay."

She quickly tried to chang the subject but I asked my next question first. It was less of a problem question.

"What was dad like?" I asked remembering the feeling Green Lantern gave me when he hugged me.

"He was a kind man." She said hesitantly," He was so nice to everyone and had a good sense of humor, especially the sarcastic kind of humor. He was always so forgiving but I guess he didn't have enough forgiveness for what I did?"

I saw a couple of tears fall down her face and quickly changed the subject.

"Did you know that Uncle Mitch is trying to make..."

After that we just kept talking.

EVERYONE'S P.O.V

Batman was sitting down in his chair when the rest of the founders walked in. Once they all sat down he began.

"I know who it is." He stated simply.

He saw the confusion on everyone else's face and continued.

"I know who the father of Niara is." He said again and took a small glance at Green Lantern that didn't go unnoticed by Superman.

"Well, Bats?" Flash asked curiously," Who is it? I mean if that was all you were going to tell us then there would be no reason for us to be here."

"For once you sound like you actually understand something, Flash." Green Lantern said jokingly.

"Shut up" Flash said pouting with his arms folded, "Can you just continue Bats."

"As I was saying, I know who the father is it's..." Before he could continue the door opened.

"This isn't the Bathroom, Crap." Niara said looking around," What's got you guys all serious."

Batman just glared at her for interrupting him. She looked at him and matched his glare with one of her own.

They had an all out glaring contest until a scared Flash stepped in between them.

"BATS, maybe it's a good thing she's here now she can learn who her dad is." He said

Niara looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"My dad" She whispered then spoke louder," If you know who it is please tell me!"

Batman was tired of being interrupted so he spoke.

"John meet your daughter." He stated plainly then walked out the room.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**OHHHH WE GOT SOME DRAMA GOING ON. **

**COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR SOME DADDY-DAUGHTER TIME.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I was gone so long please don't hate me

(^L^)

Niara: My dads my idol. My idols my dad. My dads my...

JAZZIE: Ok lets ignore creepy over there and continue.

Kid Flash: Wait Wait arent you forgetting something.

JAZZIE: Oh yea plz rate and review and know that I own nothing but Niara and anyone else I make up.

**KAJSODJFALSHAHLFKHALKSJDHF**

**NIARA P.O.V**

I can't believe this. He can't be my father. It's impo...

**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

_They all look shocked. I guess mom was right when she said this would happen if they met me._

_"Your joking, right?" Green Lantern asks with a strange look in his eyes._

_"No, she's my first and only mentor."_

_**SDJHFKAJSHDLFKJAHLSKDJHFLAKJ DHLFKAJSHDKJFHAKS**_

_"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Hawks light." _

_While singing I notice that the founders all stare at me_

_"What's wrong with you?" I ask looking at them all._

_"You said you dont know anything about the Green Lantern corps, so why do you know that chant?" Green Lantern asks looking hardly at me._

_"That's a chant?" I say mostly to myself but he answers me._

_"Yes"_

_"Oh... well it was my mom who taught it to me."_

_**SDDDFIIERUFHKLJHFKLAJSDHFLKA JHDLFKJAHSDLKFJHAL**_

_"Green Lantern until Shayera is well you'll be Green Hawks new mentor." Superman said._

_Green Lantern wasn't very happy about. Scratch that he was absolutely pissed about it._

_"Why do I have to mentor the kid?" He asked, " Why not find her dad and make him do it?"_

_'Why do I get the feeling he's jealous.' I thought to myself._

_**SDFHJAJSHDFLKJAHLSKDJHFKAJHS DKJFHKSJDHFKAJH**_

_"Even my own father left when he knew who she was." I said tears falling down my face softly, "What man leaves his family like that?"_

_Green Lantern looked like he had softened up a bit. I couldn't stop, though._

_"Do you know how it feels to be ridiculed just because you stand up for your mother, huh?" _

_I said with full fledged waterworks,"Do you know how hard it was to walk to school everytime someone figured out who we were?"_

_I was letting everything go at the time. I didn't care about my surrondings at all._

_I felt strong arms hold me close. I tried to pull away at first but soon I hugged back and drenched the shirt I was crying into._

_"It's OK." The voice I recognized as Green Lantern said kindly," Everythings alright now._

_**JSLHKJHLAKJHSLDKFJHAKLSJDHFK ALJHDHKLFJHAKLSJDHF**_

_I turn around just in time to run face first into the open embrace of Green Lantern._

_"It's OK kid." He stated soothing,"Your mother would be proud of how strong you have been."_

_My powers calm down and I look into his eyes. Tears swell in my eyes and the dam breaks._

_"It's all my fault." I cried," If I had just gone with her she would still be here. It's all my fault."_

_I took out all my frustrations on him, slamming and yelling at him. I looked up at him and asked._

_"Can I see my mom, please?" I asked pleadingly. He nods his head and takes me through the teleporter._

_**AHDKAJHKLSJDHLKAJHLSKJDHFLKJ AHLSKDJHF**_

_"O.K. O.K." Green Lantern said laughing too," I know you're happy but we can't have you suffocating her."_

_I got up and smiled at him then took a quick glance at my mom to see her smile had slightly changed._

**_ HSJHAKHDFKJHALKHDFKHAKJHLKHJ DFKLAH _**

_"My dad" I whispered then spoke louder," If you know who it is please tell me!"_

_Batman was tired of being interrupted so he spoke._

_"John meet your daughter." He stated plainly then walked out the room._

**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE ENDS**

It actually makes sense. Everything thats happened lately is evidence enough.

'Mom why didn't you tell me?' I thought to myself.

**GREEN LANTERN P.O.V**

I never would've guessed. How am I going to explain **THIS **to Vixen.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" I asked out loud.

I felt a sense of foreboding after saying that and looked over towards Niara. Her hair covered her eyes but I could sense her anger.

**NIARA P.O.V**

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION!" I yell angerily," YOU ABANDONED HER JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS CAUGHT IN BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE. SHE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE AND YOU LEFT HER. YOU **ALL **LEFT HER. AND YOU DARE ASK 'WHY DIDN'T SHE EVER TELL ME!"

By the time I was done they all looked shocked speechless. Tears were flowing freely and I ran out the room.

I could hear them all screaming my name when I left but I didn't care. I ran to the teleporter not caring where it took me.

When I the teleportation was done I couldnt tell where I was. It was a place I had never been before.

It was absolutely dark and gloomy. I was so caught up in looking around that I didn't notice the people behind me.

"Hiya kid." A creepy but strangely happy voice greeted," Glad you could make it."

I turned around to see two villians I've only ever heard about.

'Joker and Luthor' I thought as I started to back up quickly.

"Where ya going kid?" Joker asked," The party's just getting started."

When he said that I tried to run away but was easily caught. When they caught me I saw Robin and Kid Flash as well. They were also caught it seems.

"We got rid of your mother just for this moment so dont mess things up." Luthor said finally speaking.

They dragged us along and I turned to Robin and Kid Flash.

"Why're you guys here?" I asked the two of them quietly.

"We got news from Bats and the others that you got transported here to Gotham." Kid Flash said," We came to look for you when we saw this going on."

I looked down guiltily avoiding there gazes.

**This is all my fault**

JAZZIE: AWWW how horribly they were kidnapped

Green Lantern and Niara: I hate you so much right now.

Kid Flash: Why do I have to get Kidnapped too. Couldn't It have been just those two.

Robin&Niara&JAZZIE: SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!

JAZZIE: Anyways please rate and review and Forgive me for taking so long to review but at least the chapter a bit longer than normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you guys didn't like how most of the last chapter was memories but that was basically a prelude for the next few chapter.**

_**You'll learn special things about Niara's powers and there may be a Niara and Kid Flash moment or two.**_

**OOOOHHH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**KEEP EM COMING**

**I dont own anything except Niara**

**5 Days later on the Watchtower**

**SHAYERA P.O.V**

I can hear yelling in the hallway. It sounds like John and Clark.

'What could they be yelling about?' I thought

I try to listen more.

"What do you mean you can't find her!?" I heard John scream at Clark,"She's only 13 years old dammit!"

That made me lose my breath for a second. 'They can't be talking about Niara, can they?' I thought to myself.

"I know but she disappeared along with Robin and Kid Flash after they went looking for her because of your comment."

What had John said. 'I'm going to find out' I thought

Standing up with difficulty I walked slowly to the door noticing that someone must have switched on my Dimension Setter.

Opening the door slowly I turn and walk towards the two.

They notice my slow walk towards them and instantly shut up. I glare at them.

"No don't stop the conversation," I said barely holding in how angry I was,"Continue talking. I want to hear EVERYTHING!"

At that moment Bruce and Diana walked in together. I would tease them about how cute they looked if I wasn't so angry and in pain.

"I found out what happened" Bruce spoke after stopping," But I dont know where they were taken."

I could tell he was trying his best not to tear Gotham apart looking for Robin. But I can't say anything. Especially when I feel the same way.

"So what happened to them?" Clark asked but I already knew the answer

"Joker and Luthor" Bruce said with such malice it made me shiver a little. I quickly look around for the nearest phone and head towards it.

"What are you doing?" John asked me," Your kid-No our kid is out there in the hells pit with two demon men and you want to make a phone call!"

I glare up at him causing him to take a few steps back.

"I'm calling the only person who can fix me up fast enough so I can search for my baby!" he went silent after that

I hear it ring a few times before someone picks up.

"Hello Mitch speaking." Quickly my face turns to a slight smile.

"Mitch this is Shayera and I need a fix up." I said not noticing the slight change in Johns demeanor behind me.

"Sorry Shy but I can't im still at the convention with Lil."

"Mitch this is a CODE N!" I yell into the phone. For a second all I hear is silence. Then he speaks.

"T-That's...Sh**" I rarely hear him curse but when he does it's seious business," SHY WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M COMING RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm at the Watchtower do you think you could wait for a second i'll get someone to bring you up."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

I heard him before I saw him.

"Mitch" I said before wobbling to give him a hug.

"No time for that shy." He said before dragging me back into the med center," Let's get to work.

**NIARA P.O.V**

When I woke up I had a major headache. I had a difficult time with it but I was able to open my eyes. It was so bright.

Looking around I noticed two blobs sitting down in corner looking to be whispering. Then I remembered what had happened.

Sitting up slowly I made myself known by the other.

"Good Morning Sleeping hotness." I heard Kid Flash say with a slight whistle as well.

I was thankful it was dark so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Shut up you perverted red head." I said even though I slightly like the attention.

But I knew we were in a pinch and I wanted it explained to me.

"Now who's going to tell me whats going on."

JAZZIE:Now there's a better chapter

Kid Flash: I agree escpecially with a babe sleeping near me at night

JAZZIE AND NIARA: *EHEM* Perv.

JAZZIE: Anyways please come back next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated lately things just haven't been good for me lately.

(O)(O)

( ^_^ )

('''') ('''')

(O)(O)

Plz R&R

Don't worry I'm also working on updating all my other stories too

JAZZIE: I don't own Justice League in any way shape or form if I did Niara would be on the show and so would Batman and Wonder Woman's kid.

Niara: I kinda wish I really was on the show

Kid Flash: It's o.k. I will comfort you…*Touch*

Niara: DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERTED SPEEDSTER!*SLAP*

JAZZIE: Stop it you two

*BONK**CLANK**CRASH**BOOOOOOOOOM*

JAZZIE: You shouldn't blow people up Niara. Anyways enjoy the story.

NIARA P.O.V

"So you mean to tell we were kidnapped by super villains who want us for some unknown reason." I said doubt completely in my voice.

Robin and KF, who I have become friendly with this past hour, both nodded. They were probably just as shocked as I am but they seem to be much better at hiding it than me.

"We heard them speaking earlier when they thought we were still unconscious. Truth is….." Robin didn't get to finish as KF smacked upside the head and dragged him over to a corner rather quickly.

I tried to listen to what they were saying as they whispered quietly. All I caught were bits and pieces, though.

"…..Can't tell her…."

"They want…..Her powers…"

"We….Protect her better…she didn't know"

"Maybe…..Knows about….Powers"

"Alright….Tell her….After escape."

None of that made any sense. Whatever they were talking about must have something to do with me. I was going to go over there and ask about it when I heard some strange noises.

Turning around I saw a man who I had seen on the tv many times. It was Lex Luthor. Robin and KF had separated and formed a sort of shield around me.

"Don't worry boys." He said in a disgustingly calm tone," I won't harm the little princess."

Robin got farther in front while KF pulled me back behind him. I don't know why they're doing this but I won't argue with them for trying to keep safe.

I was so deep in thought I barely saw as some of luthor's goons barged in and started to fight with Robin.

I was honestly frightened. When I saw one of the men manage to punch him I stood up and pulled KF to his feet.

"Let's help him." I didn't even notice when my hands glowed green.

I immediately called forth a mace just like my mothers and, even though I was in the middle of a fight, I wanted to experiment.

So I tried to make that energy from when I was angry before reappear. Just as a guy twice my size came over, it was like it clicked.

Immediately, I felt the energy go from my fingers into the green mace in my hands. Then without thinking I quickly slammed the mace into the man's face. Soon, I got into a sort of rhythm.

Swing, dodge, swing, fly, change weapons, then I would repeat.

After a while we defeated those who stood in our way and made a break for it. Running quickly we didn't stop until we could smell the fresh air.

As soon as I saw the blue sky I opened my wings and took the hands of both boys and flew towards my house, hoping someone would be there.

Reaching my house I set them both down and got out spare key out.

"Home sweet home." I said as I walked to the living room.

"We need to leave." KF said, "Everyone's probably looking for us. I mean we've been gone for nearly three days!"

I looked up at him and thought about what he said. _They can look for a million years for all I care. That _**man **_made it look like mom was at fault for him never knowing about me. But they don't deserve to be punished for what my dad said I guess_

_*sigh*_

"Fine let's go back to the watchto…." I didn't get to finish as the door was suddenly banged open.

We were in position to fight again when we saw who it was. The people at the door were none other than the founders, including my mom.

I felt myself choke on air seeing her not only walking but looking almost as healthy as before.

"M-M-MOMMY!" I screamed running to hug her.

**( A/N- I should make this the end but then I think eh…better not. Whoever tells me what movie that's from gets to choose what the villain is like and their name because I CAN'T DECIDE!)**

She herself ran to meet me and caught me halfway. It was like those corny moments in movies where the run through a meadow to see each other.

"Niara." She said holding me tightly," I'm sorry for leaving so long honey."

I couldn't speak as tears surged forward in my eyes. I backed up slightly when I heard someone cough behind us.

"Don't we deserve a hug, too?" Uncle Mitch asked standing next to Aunt Lillian. I laughed as I went to hug them.

I nearly forgot about the other founders until…

"Can I have a hug too babe?" KF asked coming towards me with his arms opened wide.

I giggled as I passed him by and hugged Robin who blushed.

I turned a little to look at KF, only to see him look jealous and mad. Smiling I did a quick turn around and gave him a hug.

"Quit calling me babe." I said as I released him smiling.

The adults behind were smiling. Until uncle Mitch so stupidly said…

"So how did this all happen anyway, shy?"

That quickly put us back into the reality of our situation.

"Yes Shayera, how did this all happen?" Green Lantern, I'm not ready to call him dad yet, asked in a voice filled with anger.

Mom quickly understood immediately that he was angry and she herself flashed anger into her eyes.

"That is none of your business, John." She stated clearly, "Now if you would all, please, leave."

However, the Flash wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sorry but J'onn gave specific orders to bring you back with us." Then he scooped her over his shoulder and dashed to the teleporter, mom yelling the whole way.

I was about to chase them when KF picked me up bridal style and carried me.

_This has been and interesting day._

**JAZZIE: Glad that all fit in**

**Kid Flash: *Doing the happy daughter***

**Niara: What are you doing idiot**

**Kid Flash: Dancing because guess what. You HUGGED ME!**

**Niara: *Blushing***

**JAZZIE: Young love**

**Niara and Kid Flash: SHUT UP**

**JAZZIE, Niara, and Kid Flash: COME AGAIN!**


End file.
